The Broken Vent
by EraTomo
Summary: Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, and Hinata are five girls who are independent and stay away from boys, each for their own reasons. Follow them through all of their adventures in High School... who knows, maybe I will put some romance in here eventually.Hiatu


Okay, hey peoples. I know, I know, I KNOW! I should update my other stories, but... I finally figured out why I can't. They don't express me well at all. It's more like oh boys romance love... and that's not me. I'm going through a very -makes indescrible motion with hands- time in my life and therefore this will be a kind of vent thing for my feelings. Reviews Yay! Flames Hot Cocoa! Nothing Who cares? It's my vent!

Well... Hopefully throughout all of my Advanced classes, the musical, Taekwondo, and Jazz, and Marching Band, and being a Freshman, I can still keep venting, eh?

------

**The Broken Vent**

Summary: Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, and Hinata are five girls who are independant and stay away from boys, each for their own reasons. Follow them through all of their adventures in High School... who knows, maybe I will put some romance in here eventually.

------

Tenten sat up, blinking. She yawned. What time was it? She scratched her head lazily and plumped back in bed. It's so early, maybe just a few more moments...

_BRIIINNNNG!_

_Argh! Stupid phone!_ She growled mentally. She pressed the answer button and dawdled a few seconds before lifting the phone to her face and mumbling, "Hello?"

"Tenten, wake up. Five minutes!" A soft voice said, and the phone clicked off. Tenten's eyes flew open as she turned to stare at the clock. She blinked at the numbers, trying to understand. _7:40.. I have to be somewhere.. in 5 minutes.. how long is 5 minutes.. how much time is 7:40..? _Then, it clicked.

"BauahAa!" She yelled, a strange noise that she would wonder about later that day. She jumped out of her bed, stopping when she felt faint and couldn't see out of her eyes anymore. _Stupid Morning Head Rushes.. _She mumbled, then dove through her closet and picked out a simple green hoodie and bright yellow pants with long yellow socks and green shoes. She looked like crap, but she was ready! She grabbed her backpack (which weighed a ton) and raced out the door.

--

Hinata sighed as she hung up the phone. "She's coming now.." She said. "Maybe she will be on time this time." She said softly, and frowned when her friends seemed not to hear her. She repeated it louder, and her friends turned to her and said irritably, "We heard you the first time!"

Hinata sighed and turned to finish her homework from the day before. The good thing about Tenten was she always listened to everybody. The other's where really into their own little world when they talked. Not that her friends weren't good friends, she just sometimes felt a little left out. Or more than a little.

Seriously, she wasn't mad. Just tired of it. That summer they had been such good friends. Then when they went into High School, they started hanging out with eachother more than her, saying how she'd rather hang out with Shino. But, that wasn't true. He was a good friend just as they were, but they doubted it and stopped inviting her to as many things. They didn't think to invite her, just eachother and getting excited about it. Just like how when it was one of their birthdays, Hinata had been late for the party, so she rushed over to the girl's house. The girl answered the door shocked and said that she and her other two friends had decided that they weren't going to have the birthday party that day. They blamed it on the fact that she didn't have a cellphone and couldn't text them plans, which she figured was just so stupid of an excuse.

Unfortunately, Hinata was getting tired of it. Not being included or invited.. what kind of friendship is that? None at all. Besides, she had been getting messages, like at a dance they kept running off to different places, and whenever she talked to them they always seemed aloof. Not to mention Miss Birthday Girl got pissed at her when she asked her to find out who so and so liked. Hinata did like she was asked and they guessed it was the girl who liked said person. Hinata tried to tell them it wasn't but they already knew. Then Birthday Girl got pissed at her for doing as she said. Not very fun at all.

Obviously these people thought of her as a secondary friend. Not as important as the others. She could still try to be their friends, or she could simply.. leave and find better ones.

----

Tenten and Hinata sat down with a heavy sigh at the lunch table. Just the two of them were sitting there, alone. Their other friends had a different lunch. They chatted a while and then Tenten agreed to Hinata's idea. They scanned the lunch room and found three girls sitting alone at a table. They agreed to make their move. They stood up, walked over, and sat down.

"Hello! I'm Tenten, and this is Hinata." The girls looked at them hesistantly, and then introduced themselves as well.

"I'm Temari." One blonde with four spikey pigtails and blue eyes said with a smile.

"I'm Sakura!" A little pink haired green eyed girl with a slightly large forehead said chipperly.

"I'm Ino." A blonde with a long ponytail and bright blue eyes introduced with a bouncing voice.

"Nice to meet you!" Tenten chirped and Hinata nodded vigourously. They then sat in an awkward silence, Tenten frantically searching her mind for something to say and Hinata waiting for someone to say something.

Then, Tenten burst out laughing. Her laugh sounded something like a cross between a duck and a dying male hyena. She laughed until tears sprang in her eyes and her eyes watered, and eventually the rest of them joined in, laughing and banging the tables until the lunch monitor came over and told them to shut up or its lunch detention.

--------

Hinata's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it! She turned away from the horrible sight, her throat becoming dry. Shino... How COULD he?!! She felt absolute rage and defiance. Did he think she wouldn't see and would just stand by watching while he.. he... he...!

She swivled around on her heels and left Tenten and the others, determined to keep her eye on Shino while he was dancing with whoever he was dancing with. Of course, 'dancing' probably shouldn't refer to someone who was pretty much humping and feeling up the girl in front of him, not to mention being in such close contact it seemed impossible to fit a hair between them.

Of course, Shino told no one that he had a girlfriend living in a distant state. However he was moving to that state in less than three months, so it's not like it would be a long distance relationship forever! And he, Shino, had told Hinata that he had wanted to marry his girlfriend, that she was the only one he would ever want to marry, and how he loved her... She bit her lip. This was such a blow to her trust in him. There was no more trust left.

She had never met his girlfriend in person, but they had spoken over internet and phone and were really good friends. She wondered for a split second if telling her was worth Shino hating her, then grimaced. Who wants someone like that as a friend, anyways?! Still, she went around asking any of her acquaintances if that was considered 'cheating.' Deciding that the girlfriend decided to know, she sped home after the dance and began to type.

---------

_Ding-Dong!_

"Hinata, someone's at the door for you!" Her father announced, and Hinata grimaced, hoping with all of her heart...

of _course_. Shino.

"Hey. Can we talk?" Shino asked. They sat and they talked. He said the first thing he got when he logged on was about 50 messages. The first from herself explaining how she had lost the respect and trust she had had for him, and the rest from his girlfriend who had postitively blown her top.

"Why did you tell her?" He asked, his sunglasses not shining at all as if they were his beady eyes that have never once shined to her. His face was shiny with sweat and his hair looked hurriedly done and greasy as heck. He looked at her.

"I promised."

He looked away. "We were broken up!" He said, and looked at her again.

"You were?! Why didn't you tell me? I thought you told me everything. I thought you were still together, so you would be cheating. Besides, if you weren't still together, why would she get so mad?"

He looked away again. "You don't know her like I do." He looked at her. "You know when I was riding over here I had half a mind to yell at you but halfway here my mind blanked out."

"What about the promise you made to her, and she made to you? You said you wouldn't do anything with girls like that!" Hinata demanded.

"What promise?" He said, looking away.

"You don't remember?!"

"No. When was this?"

"The beginning of the summer."

"I don't remember any promise."

"You and her both told me about it. I know there was a promise."

"It must have blanked out of my mind while I was riding here." As she heard it, Hinata knew it was bullshit. As Shino continued to question her about why she did it, and she continued to say because she had promised, he eventually stopped and got on his bike. Before he left her house's driveway, he didn't look at her, but said to her, walking away,

"It's too bad. This could have been a friendship that lasted forever." And he rode off, leaving Hinata to gape at the cliche and dramatic line he had used.

------

Upon further discussion with the girlfriend, it turned out she hadn't know that they were broken up, and that she was mortified that Shino had forgotten his promise. Listening to more information from the girlfriend, Hinata grew more and more angered at how Shino had played them like fools. She balled up her hands into fists and plopped into her bed. Poor Shino was probably expecting her to be depressed or sad at the lost of one of her best friends. Now she realized she had never had one.

The next day on the bus, Hinata could feel Shino's gaze on the back of her head. As much as she wanted to turn around and glare, she didn't, and only calmly looked out the window and happily talked to her friends, sending a message to him that he didn't matter to her any longer, like a piece of bread that had molded from the start.

The ride home she sat closer to Shino who angrily looked out the window as she chatted happily with Kiba and Naruto. The next day Shino wasn't glaring at her, but he still wasn't talking at all. The ride home she passed him to get off of the bus. He called her name twice, saying something she couldn't hear. She turned her head towards the bus's opening and ignored him completely. As she got off and headed to Tenten and the other's she laughed and chatted happily, realizing how much more unstressed her life was without him.

------

Or so she thought! The very next day after school, she got off the bus at the same stop as him and his friend Shikamaru.

"'Ey! 'Ey you!" He called to her. She turned around, walking backwards. "What?" She said, staring at him and not putting any emotion into her voice.

"Can you hang out today?"

'WTF?' "Uh..."

"Woops! Lookout!" He said as he poured water on her. She glared at him.

"No, seriously, can you hang out?"

"I dunno, I'd have to ask my parents."

"Then do it." He told her. So she went to her house, closed and locked the door, ate some food, and went up to her room to do homework. A few moments later, the doorbell rang. She went to go get it. It was Shikamaru and, of course, Shino.

Thankfully she had the phone in her hand and pretended to be on it after she opened the door. She then went into another room so they could not hear her 'talking.' That is, until the door creaked open.

"WHAT THE HELL?! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"No! C'mon, Shikamaru, this is a one in a lifetime chance. No one's ever seen Hinata's house before!" That much was true, but when he entered her entryway she stood in front of the hallway. "STOP IT! MY PARENTS AREN'T HOME!" She half shouted sternly. They ignored her. Well, Shino ignored her and tried to get around her into her house. Shikamaru just stood there akwardly and like a nice guy until her dogs came and he started petting them.

"SHINNO!!!" She yelled. "Oh come on! You're parents aren't home! No one will know!"

"I don't care! I'm not letting you in!"

"I have to use the bathroom."

"Fine." She said, walking him to the bathroom.

"GO, MAN, GO!" He shouted to Shikamaru, who awkwardly shuffled a few feet outside of the entry way. "STOP IT!" Hinata shouted. Shikamaru went back inside the entryway. Meanwhile, Shino was in the kitchen opening HER refridgerator! He took out a can of whipped cream and Hinata took his shirt and started pulling it back. "STOP ITT!"

"Oh come on, it's not gonna touch my lips."

"NO! PUT IT BACK!" She said, ripping the can out of his hand with one hand and him away from the refridgerator with the other. She put the can back in the fridge reminding herself to put disinfectant spray on it later, and when she turned around again he was gone. "ARGH! SHINO!!" She yelled.

"I'm going to see your room!" He said, running up the stairs. She ran up and tackled him to the stairs, since her room had female undergarments all around since she had laundry duty that day. Later she would wonder how the HELL he knew where her room was in that house in the first place. She pushed him down the stairs and into the entryway where Shikamaru was goofing around with a jacket.

"Now STAY!" She screeched, pissed off. Unfortunately the entryway lead to her parents bedroom. "Ooh whats this door?" He asked, opening it a crack.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THATS MY PARENTS BEDROOM NO ONES ALLOWED IN THERE!" She positivly screamed and yanked him away, wherefrom he went to eat more whipped cream. After that she kicked them both out of the house and was pissed. Later she went to see Shino's mom who was friends with her mom and Shino sprayed her all over with AXE, which makes her get headaches. Yep, you guessed it, she was pissed.

------

Tenten sighed gratefully. The weekend! Finally, relaxation, no drama.. just the weekend.

Or so she thought! She went to get her hair chopped off (it was getting rather hard to put into buns) and then talked to her 'friends' on MNS. Her friends on MNS were the same friends that Hinata had at school, only Tenten and them had been friends the whole summer and thought of eachother as best friends. When Tenten asked them about the secret group they made that they hadn't told Hinata or herself about, they came to her with a story of how Hinata had betrayed their trust and how Tenten shouldn't trust Hinata at all. Tenten got mad and said she wasn't going to be mad at Hinata for no reason. They explained about the asking of wether or not some boy liked that girl, and how Hinata had told. Only in their warped, twisted, and probably exaggerated version, Hinata went up to two of the best friends and said "So and So likes this boy, does he like her? Oh by the way, feel free to tell EVERYONE." Which the boys supposedly did and now said boy supposedly knows said girl likes said boy.

Tenten grew very angry and wrote back,

that's not what happened and you _know_ it!

She responded as to saying how none of them could trust Hinata, and since Tenten trusted Hinata, they couldn't trust Tenten either. Within minutes they

had spread around the word to everyone in their cliche and suddenly they were public enemy number one. The other girl also mentioned how mean and bossy and how much of a know it all Tenten was, and how maybe if she _had_ kept some secrets and been nicer, she would still have some friends! Tenten at that point didn't feel like pointing out how many other friends she had and left it for them to be shocked at by how she wasn't begging thier friendship since she already had friends.

Then they said about how that was why they never invited Hinata or Tenten to anything, because they were so mean and untrustworthy, which truthfully makes no sense because that ignoring had been happening since three weeks before. They went on to say how the whole situation happened because Hinata didn't lie about say girl liking said boy. They said that they couldn't trust either of them now.

Tenten retorted,

you spread a rumor of about how me and Rock Lee were flirting when we weren't, and now its all around the school that I _love_ Lee!!

She said,

well if you had _told _us we wouldn't have had to talk about it!

Tenten said,

talk about _what_?! I told you that was a rumor way back when you started saying it!

She said,

I was talking about how _you_ like Lee.

Tenten finally lost it.

I DON'T LIKE LEE!! DURR!!! IT WAS ALL FROM YOUR STUPID RUMOR!

Whatever, Idc anymore.

Was the response.

So we aren't friends anymore?

Tenten asked.

Idk, Idc anymore.

Well if you don't care then we really weren't friends to begin with.

Tenten said, and started crying. She felt so betrayed. All of her 'friends' suddenly hated her for something that wasn't hers or Hinata's fault!

She responded, fine then! its not like you even care!

If I care so much how come I've apologized and then why am I crying?

idk. idc. maybe it would matter if you really _meant_ it.

what? do you want me to go get my microphone? so you can hear me crying? so you can humiliate me more? I said I was sorry. You know what, I'm sorry about that stupid thing. I'm sorry you don't believe me. I'm sorry you can't trust me anymore, I'm sorry you're being such a bitch, and I'm sorry you were even my friend to begin with! Goodbye.

And with that she blocked them.

--------------

Sorry that last part was kind of iffy. I'll have the next chapter up soon because I like this. Next chapter is the COMEBACK! Them making friends and the drama that comes with it. Let's hope there isn't any, eh? But I will need reviews before that:D

EraTomo.

P.S. Why do people always put R&R at the bottom of the story, when you've clearly already read it? I wonder. In that case, R please! xD


End file.
